Fray Tormenta
|birth_place=San Agustín Metzquititlán, Hidalgo |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer= |debut=1973 |retired=July 3, 2011 }} Sergio Gutiérrez Benítez (May 29, 1945) is a Mexican priest who supported an orphanage for 23 years as a lucha libre wrestler. While performing, he wore a red and yellow mask and used the ring name Fray Tormenta. He made only sporadic in-ring appearances in the 2000s before retiring completely from wrestling in July 2011, but still wears his mask even in his duties as a priest. Fray Tormenta means "Friar Storm" in English. Biography Sergio Gutiérrez Benítez was born to José Gutiérrez García and Emilia Benítez on February 5, 1945, in San Agustín Metzquititlán, Hidalgo as the sixteenth of their seventeen children. He had long been inspired to become a masked luchador after watching two 1963 Mexican films, "El Señor Tormenta" (Mister Storm) and "Tormenta En El Ring" (Storm In The Ring) both of which featured the story of a poor Mexican priest who supported the children of his orphanage by fighting as a lucha libre wrestler at night. At age 22, Gutiérrez, at the time a drug addict and alcoholic, became interested in the priesthood and was inducted into the Piarists Order. His theological training took him to Rome, and then Spain, and for a while he taught philosophy and history at Roman Catholic universities in Mexico. He later became a secular priest in the Diocese of Texcoco, where he founded an orphanage named "La Casa Hogar de los Cachorros de Fray Tormenta", which would serve as the home of 270 children. In need of money to take care of the children, the father became the masked wrestler known as Fray Tormenta. During that time he never let anyone know of his identity as a priest, explaining "No one would have taken me seriously as a wrestler had they known I was a priest." In 1991, French filmmakers made a movie loosely based on his life called L'Homme au masque d'or (The Man In The Golden Mask) starring Jean Reno. In 2006, American film maker Jared Hess made another film loosely based on the story of Fray Tormenta called Nacho Libre, starring Jack Black. In 2007, Fray Tormenta appeared in the film Padre Tormenta as a priest who dons the luchador's mask and enters the ring to raise funds for the orphanage he directs. Currently, Fray Tormenta stars as a supporting character in the Mexican comic book series Místico: El Principe de Plata y Oro as a mentor to the lucha libre wrestler Místico. In real life, although Fray Tormenta is now retired from professional wrestling he still works at the orphanage as a priest, and has inspired one of his children to take up his mantle so that the legend of Fray Tormenta can live on. The masked wrestler, whose real name is unknown, calls himself Fray Tormenta Jr. Although semi-retired from wrestling since 2001, he still wrestled occasionally and on January 11, 2011 won his second Lucha de Apuesta, by defeating Bugambilia, Super Crazy, X-Fly, Bestia 666 and Boy Danger, to win Bugambilia's hair. On July 3, 2011, Tormenta teamed with El Pantera and Solar to defeat Black Terry, Negro Navarro and Scorpio, Jr. at International Wrestling Revolution Group's Festival de las Mascaras. After the match Gutiérrez announced that he had wrestled his final match. Characters based on Fray Tormenta The videogame characters King from Tekken, Crasher Wake from Pokémon, Tizoc from Fatal Fury, Leon from F-Zero, and Greco from Chrono Cross were inspired by his story, as was the movie Nacho Libre. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Confessional'' (Figure four leglock) Lucha de Apuesta record External links *Slam Sports: The Real Nacho Libre *Sports Illustrated article on Fray Tormenta *Guardian profile of Fray Tormenta * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1945 births Category:1973 debuts Category:2011 retirements Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Living people Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers